Proton MR images obtained with and without decoupling of 17O can provide a map of 17O distribution. We have implemented this method using a double-tuned rf coil for 17O and 1H at 2T. This new design of the coil will enable us to perform 17O decoupling during proton signal acquisition. This improves the decoupling efficiency thereby improving the sensitivity of the technique. Through investigatating the effect of length and power of the decoupling pulse and resonance on the proton signal we found that the decoupling effect is proportional to the length of the decoupling pulse taking about 2.5 KHz of decoupling intensity for optimal decoupling. In the present configuration we cannot decouple while acquiring the proton signal. In order to decouple during acquisition we are designing a double tuned coil with two input ports with appropriate isolation.